


Tattoos and Scars

by ancilla89



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancilla89/pseuds/ancilla89
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Tattoos and Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visionsofdazzlingrooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/gifts).



**A/N: I have no military background, no experience, no family members who served. But I have the utmost respect for those who did serve our country. Any denigrating thoughts in the mind of a character, are simply fictional.**

**I guess this would take place in the middle of chapter 1 of “Bureaucratic B.S.”**

* * *

* * *

He freezes when she goes to unbutton his shirt. How the hell could he have forgotten about his back…? And the tattoo?

He grabs her hands. “Stop, please.”

She looks up at him, confused. “Danny, what’s wrong?”

“There was an incident, in November…I got caught in some barbed wire, have some scars. I promise it looks worse than it is. And…I got a tattoo to honor the guys in my unit who didn’t make it home.” He can’t tell her that’s all of them, can’t tell her he’s the only survivor.

She kisses him. “I love you. Scars, tattoos, and all.”

The kiss pushes him over the edge…he hasn’t tasted her lips in over a year…and he reaches for her bra, doesn’t fight when she takes off his shirt and pushes him onto the bed.

He’s trying desperately to do all those crap breathing exercises they’d taught them in SERE training, trying to stay present and not go right back to November, as she runs her finger over the scars. He startles when she kisses his neck. “What happened, Danny?”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“Your back.”

He shakes his head, and then her fingernail grazes the scar, and…

_He moves in front of Jonesey, hoping the enemy will take him next. Jonesy’s 19, he has his whole life ahead of him. Danny…yeah, his family will miss him, but he’s made his peace over the last three days. He’s ready to go._

_He screams when the whip hits his back_.

* * *

Linda thinks at first it’s a whimper of pleasure...until then she feels him trembling. She sits up, wraps the sheet around herself. “Danny?”

He sits up, almost knocking her off the bed. She catches herself, moves away from him.

He scrambles off the bed, taking the comforter with him.

His back hits the wall, and he gasps like he’s in pain, looking around the room wildly.

Linda gets in front of him, in his line of sight. She’s pretty sure this is a flashback, but she’s never actually seen one before, only read about them. F-g Marines hadn’t spent any time telling her or the other spouses how to help when their loved one came back with PTSD.

“Danny, honey, you’re safe. You’re at home with me and the boys. Can you look at me?”

* * *

She’s pretty sure she’s said those exact same words twenty-seven times before he looks up at her. “L…Linda?” he whispers, and even in the mostly dark room, she can see the _terror_ in his eyes.

“Yeah. I’m here. You’re okay.”

“F***. I’m sorry. Dammit. Are you okay? I…I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, though I think you may have hurt yourself the way you tumbled off the bed.”

He blinks, looks around the room. “F***. We were making love, and I f-g…I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Danny. Did I…do something to trigger you?”

He nods. “Don’t touch the scars, don’t ask about the scars, don’t…just don’t. It’s…classified.”

She nods. “Okay. I won’t. What about the tattoo?”

“Guys were ribbing me for not having a tattoo, being the ‘old man’ on this tour. When…after we lost…after we lost them, I…I got the tattoo in their honor.”

She bites her lip, trying not to cry. “Come back to bed, please?”

He reaches for her hand, and she helps him up, and lets him make love to her until the utter terror in his eyes has left.


End file.
